


You Have Been Hacked

by xunicornbaekx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hackers, Crimes & Criminals, Hacking, Illegal Activities, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xunicornbaekx/pseuds/xunicornbaekx
Summary: Baekhyun started working at the NIS when he was 20. He was their best hacker. But it will all change once he gets hacked by LOEY. The most famous and most feared hacker in South Korea.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know very little of hacking and FBI and all that stuff so I apologize in advance. Also I’m very bad with summaries don’t judge me. I hope you’ll enjoy ^^

A cappuccino with a double shot of espresso, a little bit of milk foam and chocolate sprinkles on the top, Baekhyun’s favorite. He smelled the freshly brewed coffee as he sprinkled some extra sprinkles on top, a smile showing up on his face. Taking the cup and walking to his work space at a fancy office, he greeted his co-workers on the way. Baekhyun couldn’t wait to sit down in his comfortable chair and take a sip of his favorite coffee that may or may not contain too much caffeine. But it was what he needed.

Working nonstop and rarely sleeping became his everyday routine. Which meant that he needed the caffeine to keep him awake. He could not afford to fall asleep at work and piss off his boss, Mrs. Cheng. 

The petite brunette sat at his office table taking a sip of his favorite beverage, and then he heard a knock on the door. “Come in” he called out, sounding slightly annoyed. 

The handsome face of his co-worker and best friend Sehun came into his view and he couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “It better be important for you to interrupt my well deserved break like this” he spoke as his eyes bore holes into Sehun’s face. “Sorry. I know you need rest but I had to ask you...” he sounded uncertain and...nervous?

“Go on?” 

“Jongdae invited us to a part this Saturday-“

“No!” the reply came faster than Sehun could even fully finish the sentence. “Oh come on Baek you need to live a little! You’ll die in front of that computer screen!” Sehun’s voice slightly raised. It’s fine. This was normal.

“At least I’ll die doing justice! Do you know what type of criminals we’re after? Did you even read the contract before signing it you dumbass!” that was the moment Sehun regretted asking a simple question. 

Baekhyun always did this. But Sehun didn’t mind. After all they worked for for the National Intelligence Service of South Korea. Civilian intelligence gathering and other nonmilitary matters of national security are the responsibility of the National Intelligence Service. The Korean National Police Agency combines standard police duties with responsibility for counteracting communist infiltration and controlling civil disorders. Baekhyun worked as a hacker for the NIS and Sehun as an agent. And Baekhyun was very passionate about his job. Which is the reason why he decided to ditch Yonsei University once he was offered the job at NIS. 

Most students work hard to get the scholarship, but Baekhyun was intelligent and extremely smart. He found the University boring and only did it to please his family. But he thought that having such an important job at the age of 20 would make them understand and accept his decision. Which they did, but as every parent would, they worried over their son’s safety. 

Baekhyun’s duty was to track down criminals from their so called “Blacklist” which contains already known information about drug dealers, people who worked for the mafia and shop owners who secretly sold illegal items as well as hackers who stole from companies or made fun of the Korean government.

And the Blacklist was a well protected folder which Mrs. Kang entrusted Baekhyun to keep and protect the important folder on a USB stick. God knows what would happen if it were to be stolen. Not only does it contain information about criminals in South Korea but also the people who were after them. 

If the enemy knew only the full name of an agent, they could find out ever single detail about the person’s life. Which could lead to their agents being killed in their own homes or even worse. It was a lot of pressure for a 23 year old. Especially because Baekhyun was a self taught hacker. 

He studied the computer language alone throughout high school and used to practice on his old laptop, doing simple stuff like hacking into someone’s Facebook account but never doing anything bad to it.

But that also meant that there were some things he hadn’t known about yet and that he had no one to teach him about the dark reality of hacking. The actual dangers about it, and how one small mistake could bring you into danger or even get you killed. 

Nevertheless Baekhyun still continued to study and practice. He loved his job and liked the fact that he was helping bring justice to people that have been hurt or scammed by these criminals.

“ ‘Kay! I understand” Sehun said raising his arms in defeat. “You sit here doing what you like to do with your probably 15th cup of coffee this week and I’ll go get myself laid and have the time of my life” and so he left. Baekhyun only scoffed noticing that he had two minutes left of his break. 

After taking another sip of his cappuccino and sending a quick text to his mother, he glanced at his laptop. Everything seemed normal, so he drank his coffee peacefully until his break was over. The brunette turned to his computer with a sigh. 

He hated to argue with his best childhood friend, but he hated clubs and parties and hated leaving tasks undone even more. And so he pulled the USB stick out of his jeans pocket and plugged it into his laptop. 

Once it loaded he opened folders until he found the person he was looking for. Kang Seulgi, 25, worked as a performer at a brothel in Incheon, killed her clients, caught on June 26th, was seen once at a café in Busan on July 3rd....

Baekhyun was too busy as he scrolled through the folder to notice that he lost control of his mouse. And seconds later the whole screen froze and glitched. Panic swelled within him once he realized that he lost all control of his laptop and had no idea how to get it back. 

“No, wait! No, no, no, no stop!” he yelled slamming the keyboard and clicking randomly around the screen. But it did not help. The screen went black and a glitchy text appeared. 

Baekhyun could only stare in horror, his eyes becoming glossy with tears, his heart thumping faster than ever as he read the letters that spelled 

‘You have been hacked’


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun was in a full panic mode. He really messed it up this time. Heck he lost extremely important documents for the NIS that also contained information about their employees. Not only that but he didn’t know who stole it. Who hacked him? 

There were so many hackers out there in Korea only, not to mention in the whole world. It could’ve been someone from the USA or Russia, someone with better skills than Baekhyun’s. He broke out in a cold sweat, his hands shook and he couldn’t move as he went over the consequences and dangers of his situation. 

He let out a quiet and shaky “No”. And then he came back to reality once he heard the knocking at his office door. 

“Shit”

“Baekhyun, may I come in” it was Mrs. Kang. “Of course boss” his weak voice said as he wiped the sweat off his face with the back of his dress shirt sleeve. The woman came in with her signature friendly smile. She was nice when in a good mood but most of the time she was strict. 

It’s how she is supposed to be. Everything that happens at the company, she has to take responsibility for. Which only made the situation worse. “Baekhyun... my favorite employee, how are you?”

She wasn’t making the situation easier for the boy. Baekhyun knew how much Mrs. Kang liked Baekhyun and how nice and helpful she was to him ever since he started working at the NIS, and over the years he earned her trust and was given the Blacklist to keep safe.

And there he was, with the Blacklist in the hands of an unknown hacker. Baekhyun was grateful for having a boss like Mrs. Kang, and didn’t want to lose her trust or his job. So he decided. He’ll deal with the situation. Find the hacker and retrieve the Blacklist. 

“I’m doing great boss. Just finished my coffee” Baekhyun knew he sounded awkward but as long as Mrs. Kang believed him it will be good. “That’s nice. Have you looked into Seulgi’s case yet”

Right. The case. 

With the Blacklist stolen he had absolutely no access to the folders. Which meant that he couldn’t continue his work. He had to find the hacker fast.

“Yeah I was just about to start. Why you asking?” nervously glancing at his hacked computer screen Baekhyun tried to look casual. ‘Please don’t come over’ he chanted in his head. 

“Oh I accidentally overheard your conversation with Sehun and...”

Baekhyun let out a sigh. “I know what you’re going to say. I should socialize more and go out and live a little”

“Exactly Baekhyun” her kind smiley face only made the boy feel more uncomfortable. He couldn’t believe that the woman standing in front of his office desk cared so much for him when he was nothing but her employee. 

But everyone at the company liked Baekhyun for his bubbly personality. And he liked making people laugh, but he didn’t like going to parties, getting drunk and making out with strangers. 

It’s what Sehun calls ‘socializing’. 

“You should give it a chance. At least for once. Just to make Sehun happy, okay?”

Baekhyun couldn’t look her in the eyes anymore. He felt as if he had betrayed her, lost the trust she had in him. “Right! I guess I’ll do that. Could I maybe go home earlier just to get ready for-“

“Oh sure, of course! But only this once Baekkie” after a wink and a smirk she left the office and Baekhyun could finally let out a sigh of relief. Now he had the time to deal with the hacker at his own home. Where only he is responsible for everything that happens. He quickly shut the laptop off, unplugged all the cables and wires and went home.

———————————————-

The first thing Baekhyun did after locking the door to his apartment was turn his whole system on with a single press of a button. The computers turned on, the keyboards lit up and the CPUs started working. After taking his coat off and changing into a pink hoodie and black shorts he sat at the table in his workroom and turned the laptop on. 

His plan was simple.

Try to track down where the message was sent from. Or better yet, who sent it. And check the dark web for any familiar folders, although Baekhyun doubted that a hacker this good would sell folders this important on the dark web. The person had to have a good reason for stealing them, and it couldn’t be just to sell them.

It had to be for personal use only.

Once the laptop was on Baekhyun’s fingers got to work. But once again he lost control, he was being hacked again. And this time he couldn’t allow it to happen as easy as the last time. 

So he fought back, deleted the text that was not written by him but someone else. But he noticed a change. Between the rows of signs and letters were words. 

Words that spelled out a simple sentence. 

‘I know who you are’

And Baekhyun was screwed once again. He felt as his if life was going down. First the Blacklist and now his identity. 

It had to be the same hacker that stole the Blacklist just like that in front of his own eyes. Because it contained data about all the employees at the NIS, including him. Now Baekhyun knew that it was all for personal use only.

The hacker probably saw him as a weak target. Inexperienced and too calm.

[9B0D:838C:1575:D1DB:/00:245] *** [LOEY] I have the Blacklist and your identity ***

Baekhyun’s eyes scanned the text multiple times before more appeared.

[DDFF:5DD3:A3C0:821D:/18:685] *** [LOEY] I want to make a deal with you. You’ll delete all data you have about me or I’m going to publish the list on the dark web ***

And then a seperate window popped up. 

Do you want to accept this request?  
Yes.........................No

Baekhyun had to think fast. The hacker, who’s name he now knew offered him a simple deal. If all he had to do was delete some data about this hacker it was an easy thing to do. That is if the information was not important.

Baekhyun knew this hacker. He was the NIS’s biggest target. Not only did he hack into big companies but he also helped hide all the information he could get on criminals, that is if he got paid to do it. And from how difficult Baekhyun’s job was he knew the hacker was paid good money to hide all of the information.

And now he did something bigger. 

But Baekhyun wondered why he’d trade everything he needed for a request that simple.

Perhaps he wanted a safe life, without his identity being discovered or his location being found out. From the folders Baekhyun has read before the NIS already knew the hacker’s family name. 

Park.

A name that millions of people in South Korea had. Not to mention in the whole world. The NIS also knew that LOEY was in fact a South Korean citizen of Korean nationality. How they got the information Baekhyun didn’t know, but his job was to keep it safe.

And luckily it was not on the Blacklist but locked deep inside the NIS’s system that impossible to hack. So LOEY did not want the data about the criminals, he wanted to be safe again.

And Baekhyun did not want to lose his job. He had a plan. 

So he clicked on the ‘Yes’ button and a new window popped up.

Maehwa Park  
Deungchon-dong, Gangseo-gu  
Friday, 3:00 am


	3. Chapter 2

Baekhyun was in a full panic mode. He really messed it up this time. Heck he lost extremely important documents for the FBI that also contained information about their employees. Not only that but he didn’t know who stole it. Who hacked him? 

There were so many hackers out there in Korea only, not to mention in the whole world. It could’ve been someone from the USA or Russia, someone with better skills than Baekhyun’s. He broke out in a cold sweat, his hands shook and he couldn’t move as he went over the consequences and dangers of his situation. 

He let out a quiet and shaky “No”. And then he came back to reality once he heard the knocking at his office door. 

“Shit”

“Baekhyun, may I come in” it was Mrs. Kang. “Of course boss” his weak voice said as he wiped the sweat off his face with the back of his dress shirt sleeve. The woman came in with her signature friendly smile. She was nice when in a good mood but most of the time she was strict. 

It’s how she is supposed to be. Everything that happens at the company, she has to take responsibility for. Which only made the situation worse. “Baekhyun... my favorite employee, how are you?”

She wasn’t making the situation easier for the boy. Baekhyun knew how much Mrs. Kang liked Baekhyun and how nice and helpful she was to him ever since he started working at the NIS, and over the years he earned her trust and was given the Blacklist to keep safe.

And there he was, with the Blacklist in the hands of an unknown hacker. Baekhyun was grateful for having a boss like Mrs. Kang, and didn’t want to lose her trust or his job. So he decided. He’ll deal with the situation. Find the hacker and retrieve the Blacklist. 

“I’m doing great boss. Just finished my coffee” Baekhyun knew he sounded awkward but as long as Mrs. Kang believed him it will be good. “That’s nice. Have you looked into Seulgi’s case yet”

Right. The case. 

With the Blacklist stolen he had absolutely no access to the folders. Which meant that he couldn’t continue his work. He had to find the hacker fast.

“Yeah I was just about to start. Why you asking?” nervously glancing at his hacked computer screen Baekhyun tried to look casual. ‘Please don’t come over’ he chanted in his head. 

“Oh I accidentally overheard your conversation with Sehun and...”

Baekhyun let out a sigh. “I know what you’re going to say. I should socialize more and go out and live a little”

“Exactly Baekhyun” her kind smiley face only made the boy feel more uncomfortable. He couldn’t believe that the woman standing in front of his office desk cared so much for him when he was nothing but her employee. 

But everyone at the company liked Baekhyun for his bubbly personality. And he liked making people laugh, but he didn’t like going to parties, getting drunk and making out with strangers. 

It’s what Sehun calls ‘socializing’. 

“You should give it a chance. At least for once. Just to make Sehun happy, okay?”

Baekhyun couldn’t look her in the eyes anymore. He felt as if he had betrayed her, lost the trust she had in him. “Right! I guess I’ll do that. Could I maybe go home earlier just to get ready for-“

“Oh sure, of course! But only this once Baekkie” after a wink and a smirk she left the office and Baekhyun could finally let out a sigh of relief. Now he had the time to deal with the hacker at his own home. Where only he is responsible for everything that happens. He quickly shut the laptop off, unplugged all the cables and wires and went home.

———————————————-

The first thing Baekhyun did after locking the door to his apartment was turn his whole system on with a single press of a button. The computers turned on, the keyboards lit up and the CPUs started working. After taking his coat off and changing into a pink hoodie and black shorts he sat at the table in his workroom and turned the laptop on. 

His plan was simple.

Try to track down where the message was sent from. Or better yet, who sent it. And check the dark web for any familiar folders, although Baekhyun doubted that a hacker this good would sell folders this important on the dark web. The person had to have a good reason for stealing them, and it couldn’t be just to sell them.

It had to be for personal use only.

Once the laptop was on Baekhyun’s fingers got to work. But once again he lost control, he was being hacked again. And this time he couldn’t allow it to happen as easy as the last time. 

So he fought back, deleted the text that was not written by him but someone else. But he noticed a change. Between the rows of signs and letters were words. 

Words that spelled out a simple sentence. 

‘I know who you are’

And Baekhyun was screwed once again. He felt as his if life was going down. First the Blacklist and now his identity. 

It had to be the same hacker that stole the Blacklist just like that in front of his own eyes. Because it contained data about all the employees at the NIS, including him. Now Baekhyun knew that it was all for personal use only.

The hacker probably saw him as a weak target. Inexperienced and too calm.

[9B0D:838C:1575:D1DB:/00:245] *** [LOEY] I have the Blacklist and your identity ***

Baekhyun’s eyes scanned the text multiple times before more appeared.

[DDFF:5DD3:A3C0:821D:/18:685] *** [LOEY] I want to make a deal with you. You’ll delete all data you have about me or I’m going to publish the list on the dark web ***

And then a seperate window popped up. 

Do you want to accept this request?  
Yes.........................No

Baekhyun had to think fast. The hacker, who’s name he now knew offered him a simple deal. If all he had to do was delete some data about this hacker it was an easy thing to do. That is if the information was not important.

Baekhyun knew this hacker. He was the NIS’s biggest target. Not only did he hack into big companies but he also helped hide all the information he could get on criminals, that is if he got paid to do it. And from how difficult Baekhyun’s job was he knew the hacker was paid good money to hide all of the information.

And now he did something bigger. 

But Baekhyun wondered why he’d trade everything he needed for a request that simple.

Perhaps he wanted a safe life, without his identity being discovered or his location being found out. From the folders Baekhyun has read before the NIS already knew the hacker’s family name. 

Park.

A name that millions of people in South Korea had. Not to mention in the whole world. The NIS also knew that LOEY was in fact a South Korean citizen of Korean nationality. How they got the information Baekhyun didn’t know, but his job was to keep it safe.

And luckily it was not on the Blacklist but locked deep inside the NIS’s system that impossible to hack. So LOEY did not want the data about the criminals, he wanted to be safe again.

And Baekhyun did not want to lose his job. He had a plan. 

So he clicked on the ‘Yes’ button and a new window popped up.

Maehwa Park  
Deungchon-dong, Gangseo-gu   
Friday, 3:00 am


End file.
